Mission: Interview the InuYasha Cast
by Dragons Maiden
Summary: Youkais Jazzy and Terri decide to go and interview the cast of InuYasha... kami help the cast....Total crack, I am only not taking this down because this is the last thing my friend and I ever really did together.
1. Mission 1: InuYasha

Disclaimer and note-I do NOT I repeat NOT own Inuyasha the anime/manga or whatever! Don't sue me I'm to young to go to jail yet!! OH and I'm just writing what I think Inuyasha and the crew would say ok --; Don't attack me with reviews that say 'WOW YOU REALLY INTERVIEWED INUYASHA COOL DID YOU REALLY TOUCH HIS EARS, HUH HUH HUH ?!' ok I'm sure you weren't but just to bop you on the nose??  
  
Mission-Interview Inuyasha the cast Mission Uno: Interview with Inuyasha  
  
A short girl holds a microphone while being followed by her hanyou friend with a camera.  
  
"Hello everyone", She shifts her eyes outside in a large woods behind her a hut as she leans on a well. "I come today to show you Interviews with the Inuyasha cast! Today I'll interview Inuyasha himself (A/N: -coughs- Not true) and maybe mentally screw with his head!" She gestures for the camera to follow her to Inuyasha in a tree.  
  
"Feh, what are you two doing here?" Inuyasha glared, his hands in his sleeves.  
  
"ITS HIS TRADEMARK HAND IN SLEEVE POSE OH.MY.GOD. TERESA TAKE ME A PICTURE WITH HIM!!" I climbed the tree and did the same gesture as the dog-demon while Teresa set down the video camera and took a picture of the two with camera. Then she picks up the video camera, holding up a thumb up.  
  
"OH GLEE" they both laughed as she got down.  
  
"OH GLEE-FUL" Terri sang.  
  
"Nani, what's going on here are you two mocking me !?" Inuyasha narrowed his golden-amber eyes. Jazzy-Chan grinned, "Oh course not Inu-Chan now come down here before I force you" Her brown eyes turned into flaming red.  
  
".Feh."  
  
"I SAID GET DOWN HERE INU-CHAN!!"  
  
"Get away from here, chibi-ningen"  
  
(Jazzy: Ningen means human, I think??)  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME GET SESSHOUMARU!!"  
  
"OI! We don't want to go that far do we fine!" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree branch in front of Jazzy-Chan. "Now what did you want?" Jazzy-Chan smiled devilishly, "Why only to interview you, Inu-Chan"  
  
(Jazzy: Haha, my evil smile XD) "Interview? What is that a noodle? And what's with the Inu-Chan, girl! My name is Inuyasha!!" He barked.  
  
"Oh wow, we noticed you're Inuyasha" Teresa rolled her eyes, "Duh!"  
  
"Hohoho! Interview ish not a noodle Inu-Chan!" Jazzy-Chan bopped him on the nose.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It's a few questions" She was cut off by Teresa at a few questions with a cough, "Inu-Chan!"  
  
"Feh, get on with it girl"  
  
"Call me Jazzy-Chan and Teresa, Terri!"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Yes." her eyes glowed red.  
  
"Whatever Jazzy-Chan, Terri" Jazzy-Chan and Terri glanced at each other with satisfied smiles.  
  
"Inuyasha, Why do you want to become a full-youkai or 'demon' " Jazzy-Chan poked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oi, no poking girl! Watashi wa going to become a full-youkai because I'm only a hanyou 'half-demon' duh. My mother was a full ningen and my father a full-youkai."  
  
(Jazzy: Translation- Watashi wa= I am)  
  
"But why are you still willing to become a full-demon? Once your journey is over with Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou don't you think you would kill them with your soul full of hatred?? Why not become full ningen and live with Kagome happily ever after" Jazzy-Chan's eyes got starry with the SHIP of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha shifts uncomfortably from spot on ground sitting cross-legged, "I've never truly thought of that Jazzy, Kagome would go back to her time forever before I would make my wish and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would leave." He shakes his head in thought.  
  
"I could go with Kagome forever as a human but I have to keep my promise to Kikyo-" "FORGET KIKYO SHE IS ONLY CLAY INUYASHA DON'T YOU SEE INUYASHA DON'T YOU SEE!!" The chibi shaked Inuyasha with a mad look in her eyes, "Kagome loves you! Kikyo is only clay!!!"  
  
"FEH, CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"  
  
"Whatever, baka"  
  
(Jazzy: You've got to know what baka is if you're a anime fan --;)  
  
"Now Inuyasha what is your relationship with your brother, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at her, "We were separated when we were little. He thinks little of me because I am only half-demon. I personally think he should stop dressing up as a girl" He sneered.  
  
"Aw, Fluffy isn't that bad- well after he met Rin.... He has some good in him, oh and Inuyasha what's that thing that he carries around over his shoulder? Is it a man boa or his tail?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Feh, I don't know either. I think it's his tail" the hanyou answered back.  
  
"I luv Rin she is soo glee-full ne?" Terri grinned.  
  
"I guess so" Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Ok, Inu-Chan what do you think about your past??" The youngest girl poked at him.  
  
"It was pretty hard for me, when my father and mother died. I loved my mother very much but never got close to my father. A lot of Kikyo's village people tried to kill me or hurt me in any way while I tried to steal the Shikon no Tama." He shook his head.  
  
"Well, Inu-Chan I think you deserved it no wonder you only got coal for X- mas"  
  
"X-mas?"  
  
"Yep! Now what do you think about your Kawaii ears, glee!" She grinned and pulled one.  
  
He grumbled not really wanting to talk about them, "I think there really cute I inherited them from my father along with my long silky hair. They're really sensitive at hearing and touch. SO GET OFF!!" Inuyasha pulled her hand away.  
  
"Meanie" The chibi rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about the difference between Kagome and Kikyo? Is there much a difference?"  
  
"Kagome is more warm-hearted then Kikyo. Kikyo was more serious but was very kind like Kagome too me before Naraku's trick. I hope he rots in hell for all I care. Kagome and Kikyo are much a difference but I have a promise to Kikyo that I cant leave"  
  
"AGAIN WITH THE PROMISE AGAIN WITH IT JUST KEEP ON REPEATING IT AND BEING TIMID INUYASHA JUST KEEPING DOING IT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE KAGOME MORE THEN KIKYO IN A LIFETIME, JUST KEEP BEING TIMID!!!!" Jazzy-Chan's voice roared.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Where did you come up with feh?" Terri immediately asked.  
  
"When I first met Kikyo after she spared my life, I said 'Feh' I don't know where the heck it came from though so til this day I say 'Feh' " Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"What about Myouga, do you consider him as a father to you?"  
  
"I consider him more as a teacher then my father. I don't know what a father is or how it would act towards me. Myouga has taught me a lot through out my past youth years as even now" He answered smartly.  
  
"Just put on the geek taped glasses while you're at it."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
(Jazzy: Nani means what XD)  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Feh, whatever"  
  
"When you use your abnormal strength, how do you use it? What are your feelings towards it? Do you think about your begotten past, Inu-Chan and take it out on the evil youkai? Do you really think your more powerful when around, Kagome?"  
  
"My powers actually do feed off of my past sometimes when I'm angry. I know I'm impatient but sometimes I wish I could just rip out the stuffing of Miroku and everyone else! Just because I'm a dog-demon doesn't freaking mean that I always have to sniff the ground and hear everything!! I do think that I'm more powerful around, Kagome even through one of the reasons I put up with her is by protecting her to find the Shikon no Tama shards"  
  
"Alrightie thankies, Inu-Chan for letting us interview you!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"We'll see you around Inu-Chan soon, were going to interview everyone else if people review for me" Jazzy-Chan grumbled.  
  
"Review?"  
  
"Yep, Review! By clicking that little 'go' button when it says 'submit review' you can tell me what you think about these interviews or chapters and make me went to keep going" She grinned stupidly.  
  
"You go do that while Kagome and I find the Shikon no Tama shards" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran towards Kaede's hut. Okey! I'm going to interview Kagome next then I want ya'll to tell me who I should interview next from the cast and give me some questions you'd like mwa to ask them. Glee, JA? 


	2. Mission 2: Kagome

Disclaimer- Word up peeps? This is fo' sizzle dizzle coming up to tell you that fo' sizzle dizzle ain't own Inuyasha sizzle. Don't sue fo' sizzle' dizzle wizzle nizzle. Ok I don't know what I just typed but I thought about snoop doggie dog and I thought it might entertain you to wonder what I just said . . .  
  
Mission: Interview Inuyasha the cast Mission Two: Interview Higurashi Kagome  
  
Chibi Jazzy-Chan rolls on the grass behind a peaceful junior high student.  
  
"ROAR!!" she frightened the girl as she gasped and turned away.  
  
"What do you want??" Higurashi Kagome raised her hand towards her back to get her bow and arrow.  
  
-Everything went in Slow-mo-  
  
"NOOOOOOO" Terri said in monotone.  
  
"OOOOOO!!!" Jazzy-Chan ran to grab the bow and arrow but tripped.  
  
-End Slow-mo-  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped, "Hello, are you alive?" She poked Jazzy-Chan with the end of her bow and arrow. She mumbled something from beneath the ground and pumped her fist in the air. Kagome moved back slowly, "O.K."  
  
"JAZZY!!" Terri rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah! I shall interview you" A cape appeared behind Jazzy-Chan and blows in the wind.  
  
Kagome stared and stared and stared some more then finally answered, "Hai what do you want to ask?"  
  
"What's your name, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome and Terri sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um, Higurashi Kagome"  
  
"How much do you feed your cat TEN POUNDS OF CAT FOOD HE CAN BEARLY WALK" Jazzy-Chan yelled out the last part, "He looks like my ol' cat Precious!!"  
  
"He's not that fat and his name is Buyo! I leave him eleven pounds of cat food through" Kagome pouted then held up to fingers for victory. Terri sweat-dropped while Jazzy-Chan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okey, Kagome who do you like more Inuyasha or Hojo?" Kagome immediately blushed.  
  
"Nani?! Inuyasha . . . I know he's ignorant and mean most of the time but he's really soft-hearted you know"  
  
"GLEE!!" Jazzy-Chan and Terri shouted out in glee.  
  
(Jazzy: o.o() sorry had to say that)  
  
"Yes Kagome we understand" Jazzy-Chan patted Kagome.  
  
"Whose more cute Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"CHIBI JAZZY-CHAN!! . . .um. . . Of course Inuyasha, his ears are just sooooo cute!!" Kagome giggled with Jazzy-Chan.  
  
"Miroku beat Inuyasha in the hottest guys" Terri interrupted.  
  
"Oh how the person that made the chart was wrong. . ."  
  
"Maw. . . ."  
  
"What do you think about Kikyo?"  
  
"I think she's a psycho-ex" Her eye started to twitch. Jazzy backed away slowly a bit while Terri sweat-dropped and yelled, "YOU GO MIKO!!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Calm down Kagome ok for the next question I need you to calm down" Jazzy stepped forward a bit but kept a foot away for safety. Kagome nodded ready.  
  
"What do you think about, Miroku"  
  
"What do you want me to say he's the hottest guy in the whole past time?" Kagome glared. But she didn't notice that INUYASHA was hiding in the bushes twitching madly in anger from that comment. Terri nodded franticly while Jazzy grinned stupid.  
  
"Of course not he's the biggest hentai in the world but he's sweet sometimes when you need comforting if he's not touching you" Kagome sighed.  
  
"SOMETHINGS IN THE BUSHES!!" Jazzy started screaming. Inuyasha sweat- dropped and sneaked away. "I THINK IT'S A AMINAL!!" She pronounced it wrong. Kagome and Terri face faulted and sighed. "What. . . HEY I BET YOU A ZENNY IT IS!!"  
  
"You don't know what a zenny is Jazzy" Terri reminded her. "Of course I do it's an type of soup" Kagome face faulted again. "NO ITS NOT ITS MONEY!!" "Ooo. . . . ,WELL DUH KAGOME!!" Kagome shook her fist.  
  
"So . . . Kago, What do you intend on doing after you finish your adventure??"  
  
"Going back to my time. . . For good. There would be no other reason for me to stay right? I'll ask Sango to take care of Shippou-chan and Inuyasha will leave to be a full-youkai. Everyone will be happy I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be together. . ." Her hands trembled nervously. Jazzy frowned.  
  
"Aw Kago don't worry I'm sure Inuyasha will stay with you. You can always visit right?"  
  
"I'm going to seal the well"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY ARE YOU?! YOU'RE A FREAKIN WILD ANIMAL-cough- I mean you can't do that Kagome. Everyone will miss yoooou," Jazzy muttered.  
  
"Or If Inuyasha wants he can come with me to my time"  
  
"NOW THAT'S WHAT I WANNA HEAR KAGO! Happy thoughts Kago happy thoughts" Jazzy smiled. Kagome smiled back while Terri taps her fingers on the computer. "When are we going to interview, Miroku?"  
  
"Soon Terri soon" Jazzy shook her head. "Thank you Kago" "Your welcome it was nice meeting you"  
  
"OI KAGO SIGN MY BOW" Kagome sighed and signed her name on Jazzy's bow. "Time to find Inuyasha! Ja!" She ran off.  
  
"I rock I got Kagome to sign my bow" She waved her bow and arrow.  
  
"WHEN ARE WE GONNA INTERVIEW MIROKU!!"  
  
"Would you came down, glee we'll see him soon" Jazzy patted Terri, "AND WERE OFF!!"  
  
Review me T_T I think ya'll like this fic other then "I'll Never Leave You" lol maybe I'm better writing corny fanfics. Oh and Hime-chan do you mean shake my fist or shake Kagome's? -shakes fist- GLEE!! Meow I asked her my fault T_T Don't hurt me I beg for forgiveness!! -gets on hands in knees- Ok anywayz -grins- I rock huh? You all find me funny you all find me funny and WERID XD You all like me you really like me I hope you all come back and read this again ^_____^ And I'm typing up "I'll Never Leave You"s next chapter, dun dun dun. WHO TO INTEVIEW FIRST COME ON PEOPLE HELP ME OUT HERE!! 


	3. Mission 3: Naraku

Just In | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Anime » Inuyasha » Mission: Interview the InuYasha Cast text size: (+) : (- )  
  
Author: Dragons Maiden 1. Mission 1: InuYasha2. Mission 2: Kagome3. Mission 3: Naraku4. Mission 4: Miroku5. Mission 5: SesshouMaru6. Im sorry  
  
G - English - Parody/Humor - Reviews: 12 - Publish date: 05-22-03 - Updated: 06-28-03 story id: 1355217  
  
Mission: Interview Inuyasha the cast  
  
Mission Three:  
  
Interview Naraku Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the cast or any of the mangas shows whatever. Maybe one day I will and you will ALL sit down at my wrath?? Terri-chans disclaimer: I dun own Inu-Yasha, but I own the manga and 3 dvds, and Miroku, and a Miroku keychain, and a Miroku pin, and 1 day a Miroku doll collection -grin-  
  
The camera zooms in at the entrance of a castle then to a girl with a fan and a woman.  
  
"What kind of youkai are you!! Give me my fan!!" Kagura scolds Jazzy-chan.  
  
"FEEL THE WRATH OF THE WIND" Jazzy-chan flicked the fan . . . "Feel the wrath!" the fan didn't open. "Feel it. . .Feel the wrath. . ." Kagura sweat- drops and snatches it. Jazzy-Chan pouts. Kagura hits her over the head with the fan and swirls form in Jazzy-Chan's eye. "Eee. . ." Kanna comes in.  
  
"Mirror mirror on the. mirror.slash mirror. who's the fairest of the all!" Jazzy-chan snatches it and runs around being chased by Naraku's 'Daughters'.  
  
~Slow-mo insert~  
  
Jazzy-chan trips in slow-mo.  
  
"NOOOOOO" Terri and Jazzy-chan yell.  
  
Kagura and Kanna watch with dots in there eyes of annoyance.  
  
Jazzy-chan hits the ground with tears a side of eyes, "Owe. . ." Kanna and Kagura take back their weapons. While Jazzy scratches the back of her head grinning.  
  
~Slow-mo end~  
  
Jazzy-chan starts running down the halls screaming, "NARAKU-CHAN!!!" Terri follows trying to keep up breathing hard. Veins pop out of the sister's heads and they start to follow the chibi and hanyou. Jazzy-chan slides into Naraku's room.  
  
"WORD UP NARAKU!!" Jazzy-chan yelled while Naraku jumped in shock.  
  
Jazzy-chan appears in a baboon pelt, "Power to the people". Naraku flashes Kanna and Kagura a killing glare 'cause they didn't kick us out. They cower back.  
  
"Word up.? What language are you speaking? I have no idea what you are talking about but you shall pay for interrupting me in my castle" Little dolls appear apparently of Terri and Chibi Jazzy-chan. Kikyo appears with her bow and arrow aiming at Terri. A ninja costume appears on Chibi Jazzy- chan, "WAAAA!!" Everyone sweat-drops while Terri raises 1 hand her neko claws bared and the other hand holding a fan with a kitty paw print on it.  
  
"Naraku and Kikyo sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes pity then comes abusive-marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Jazzy-chan and Terri swing back and forth while singing. ". . . Hai. . ." Kikyo disappears with her soul-snatchers. The two high-five each other but end up messing and trip. They brush themselves off.  
  
"Its all good" the dolls top-half slide off. Kagura shakes her head. Terri straps Naraku down to a chair. Unbreakable straps.  
  
((Jazzy-Chan: Heeheehee stupid funny jokes ^_^))  
  
"Word up, Naraku. Why do you hate Inuyasha and Kikyo?"  
  
". . . I don't hate them I just love to see hate in the jewel of four souls. Kikyo is the protector of the Shikon no Tama so if she hates her hate will form into the Shikon no Tama making the jewel beautiful. Kukuku . . ."  
  
"Uh huh . . . Naraku are you Kuku for Coco Puffs??"  
  
((Jazzy-Chan: Thanks for the question Tama!!))  
  
"Of course I am!! Kukuku!! There's chocolately goodness in every bite! Kukuku!" Naraku makes a box of Coco Puffs appear and holds it up. Terri sweat-drops.  
  
"Aren't they the best? Especially when you eat them without milk but CHOCOLATE SKURP!!" Jazzy-chan grinned while Naraku nodded and wrote down notes then went back to his normal evil self.  
  
"Okey! Naraku, were you ever hated because you're a hanyou?" Naraku winced at the question.  
  
"How do you think I died? I think they set my damned house on fire. I hate humans, Kukuku"  
  
"Well, Im glad im not a human!"  
  
"Oh but you are half aren't you? I'll kill you too! And your friend Terri!"  
  
Jazzy-chan and Terri cowered back, "Soo . . . new subject heh heh heh . . ." Jazzy-chan laughed nervously.  
  
"How do you keep your hair so silky! My hair is all wild and knotty even if I comb it out!" Jazzy-chan twitched.  
  
"I use made my own brand called 'Herbal Evil but Silky' you can buy it at a store near you!" Naraku sighed but answered.  
  
"Wow I never knew that evil characters were so into their hair!"  
  
"Yeah you can be evil but you got to look good" Naraku rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where'd you get that spider tattoo?"  
  
"ITS NOT A TATTOO!! When I let the demons devour me they made that scar" Naraku clutched his fist.  
  
"I like that tattoo it looks cool, anyway. Do you have anything against Kikyo?"  
  
"I pity her for helping me for I have turned against her. Kukuku" Naraku chuckled. Jazzy-chan muttered 'that doesn't answer my question'.  
  
"SILENCE!! Kukuku . . ."  
  
Terri rolled her eyes then tapped Jazzy-chan on shoulder and whispered something.  
  
"Calm your roll or were not going to interview Miroku!" Jazzy-chan whispered. Terri pouted and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Naraku, why would anyone let demons devour themselves!!?"  
  
"I let them devour me because then I get more powerful, Kukuku. I will become the most powerful youkai in the world"  
  
"But you're only a mixed breed!"  
  
"Don't mock me!"  
  
"What are planning to do once you steal all of the Shikon no Tama shards?"  
  
"Im planning to become the most powerful youkai in the world, Kukuku. Do you not listen to me girl?"  
  
"We must go on, Naraku we shall see you! Vamos Terri get ready!" Jazzy-chan shaked hands with Naraku. Naraku glared and set up his little dolls to go after us. "VOOM!! WERE OFF!!" Jazzy-chan slid down the staircase with Terri while Kanna and Kagura ran after us.  
  
~~  
  
Hi every body! Ok so what's gonna happen is if I think this is too short Im gonna edit it okey, soon? Okey! 2 of me friends birthdays are in this month ^_^ Heather and of course Terri! Happy b-day! 


	4. Mission 4: Miroku

Just In | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Anime » Inuyasha » Mission: Interview the InuYasha Cast text size: (+) : (- )  
  
Author: Dragons Maiden 1. Mission 1: InuYasha2. Mission 2: Kagome3. Mission 3: Naraku4. Mission 4: Miroku5. Mission 5: SesshouMaru6. Im sorry  
  
G - English - Parody/Humor - Reviews: 12 - Publish date: 05-22-03 - Updated: 06-28-03 story id: 1355217  
  
Mission: Interview Inu Yasha the cast  
  
Mission Four:  
  
Interview Miroku  
  
Disclaimer: NO TIME FOR DISCLAIMER TERRI IS GONNA RIP MY HEAD OFF IF WE DON'T CONTINUE THIS INTERVIEW!  
  
"Do do do do!!" Jazzy-chan sang while being dragged by Terri. They stop in front of Miroku a.k.a. HOTT pervert on the run to Terri. Jazzy-chan sweat- drops, "I feel rejected today!!" "Will you bear my child, m'lady?" Miroku's eyes turn starry to Terri.  
  
"Nope, cant Miroku. I am too young and perhaps Sango will agree with you!" Terri nodded. Shirts and hats saying 'Miroku n Sango' pop up on Jazzy-chan and Terri. The shirts and hats dissapear.  
  
Miroku nods slowly and sadly. "I understand, what might you be here for then?"  
  
A giant truck dumps Miroku dolls, mangas, videos etc. Miroku sweat drops and picks one up. "CAN YOU SIGN THEM!!" Terri hugs Miroku. Miroku's hand slips down a wee bit to far.  
  
PLOW!!  
  
Terri smacks Miroku. "I always wanted to do that!!" She grinned.  
  
Camera vooms to Jazzy-chan fiddling with microphone. "Can we interview him yet?!" "Hai" "Okey!! Miroku how do you eat your Reesis Peanut Butter Cup??"  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Thankies ^_^))  
  
Miroku started to stare at Jazzy-chan and stare . . . and stare . . . "What's a Reesis Peanut Butter Cup??" He finally asked. Terri patted Miroku and handed him a Reesis Peanut Butter Cup, "Eat it"  
  
Miroku looked at it like a disease. "Like this . . .?" He slide his hand down Terri's back lets say to far down and replaced Terri's punch to the head with the Reesis. The Reesis breaks in half and Miroku eats it.  
  
Jazzy-chan stared at him. "Can we see that in slow-mo??" "No!!" * SmAcK * "Terri is beginning to stare me!! Help anyone watching/reading this?!" Jazzy-chan began shaking the computer.  
  
"Why are you so perverted?"  
  
"Well . . . Since my father . . . was sucked into his air void: I lived with a monk. A drunken monk. I think we all get that right there he taught me spiritual works but perverted moves at the same time" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Do you love Sango??"  
  
"L-love?? What is love truly Jazzy-san? What is love truly??" Miroku started this huge speech that even Jazzy-chan couldn't understand. "I know right," Jazzy answered out of the blue. "Anyway"  
  
"Do you have something for Sango then"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Not just asking her to bare your child?"  
  
"Hai. I have grown chose to Sango-san"  
  
LITTLE DID HE KNOW THAT SANGO WAS WATCHING IN THE BUSHES!! I always type that . . . Anyway, continuing.  
  
"Can you eat with your air void??"  
  
"Oh course not where'd you get that from, Jazzy-san?" "I don't know. When you suck things into your air void I thought you ate it" Terri hit jazzy behind the head. "OWIE!!" "Oi"  
  
"What do you think about, Kikyo? Would you hit on her?"  
  
"Not at all!! She's skin and bones. Ok I WOULD hit on her . . . Only if she were real and I didn't know her that well" Wild rustles came from the bushes. "Youkai?" "Yah, so you don't do something stupid on one of the episodes when you went and tried to make yourself never exist. Well * ahem * fight to the end I guess you can put it"  
  
"I'm not stupid" "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY HENTAI!!" ". . ." "Haha" "mou"  
  
"Bless you" (Jazzy) "o.o??"(Miroku) "-.0" (Terri) "XD" (Jazzy) "Heehee, silly faces Terri!!" "Okaaaaay . . ."  
  
"Why are you after, Naraku again I forgot. I think you have a perfect life"  
  
"Try being sucked in by your air void little by little every year. Naraku cursed my family with this air void. My off springs will have this and I yet do not want them to grow cursed" "I think it's fine" "You think that" (Terri)  
  
"What comes to your mind when I say, mustard?"  
  
"Sango o.o??"  
  
"Yay! Its love its love!!" Jazzy-chan and Terri began dancing around.  
  
"Any other questions Terri?"  
  
"Sigh.. Not really.. I cant belive I turned down your offer.. I COULD BE LIKE KOHARU!" Terri first murmered before screaming the last part.  
  
" Hai! But sadly I am taken . . . " "By whom?" "Sango" * Bushes move * "THE ANIMALS IN THE WOODS ARE TURNING WILD!!" Jazzy-chan screamed.  
  
"So Miroku, have you ever been to Mardi Gras? Is that were you got that rosary, bead thing??"  
  
"Mardi Gras? Actually I made this myself"  
  
" . . . Can I use Mardi Gras beads for a rosary"  
  
"It would have to be blessed . . ."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Do you consider yourself a thief? You always lie to get places to stay with the crew" Miroku's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Of course not! I consider myself as humble * Jazzy-chan coughs * I simply excurse the area from youkais" He glared at her.  
  
"How do you manage to live after so many blows to the face?"  
  
"I really do not know how to answer that question. Most people would call me hard-headed but I am just smack-proof"  
  
"Smack-proof"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"That makes no sense"  
  
"It does" "Uh huh . . ."  
  
"If you and Sango were together would you be faithful to her?"  
  
"Of course. All I need is love no one understands me" Miroku mumbled. Jazzy- chan pats Miroku, "I understand. Actually I don't. But that's not the point it's the thought that counts" Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"Do you really have a bear named Huggy reffering to a few stories where that name shows up for a stuffed bear?" ((Terri))  
  
"Huggy?! . . . I have no idea what your talking about"  
  
Terri transformed into a full youkai cat. Miroku's eyeballs nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"HOLY MY HUGGY BEAR!!" He cried taking out his bear named 'huggy' Jazzy- chan stared, "I have a dog named 'Inu-chan' " She grinned. Terri turned back to her hanyou form shaking her head laughing. "I love doing that"  
  
"Is that all the questions, Terri?"  
  
"Hai, where done I suppose" Terri gave her a thumbs up. She sighed in relief. Terri ran up to Miroku and hugged him, "I WUV YOU MIROKU-CHAN!!" "Heh" Miroku grinned. 'I can always have time for my fans' He thought.  
  
"OKAYNESS! LETS GO I WANNA INTERVIEW SOMEBODY ELSE"  
  
"Hold your horses. Okay, Lets go"  
  
"I'm off * goes on horse illusion like Shippou's* Up, up and away!!" "WAIT FOR ME JAZZY!!" Miroku waved, shaking his head.  
  
~~ Jade ~~  
  
You notice I put Jazzy-chan not Jade Hanyou or whatever. Jazzy-chan is easier for me to remember . . . But techinally I'm the same person!! Took me a while to right this I was focused on 'I'll Never Leave You' more then this one. 


	5. Mission 5: SesshouMaru

Mission: Interview the Inu-Yasha cast  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY, I originally help Jazzy (DXFaintylysaneXD) write the original 'Mission: Interview the Inu-Yasha cast' since Jazzy seems to stop caring I will write it ^^  
  
The 2 chibis, 1 being neko hanyou then other human, are now sitting in front of a biiiiig tree with a dragon/worm thing pinned to it with a fang. They are sitting on a red and white plaid picnic blanket with A LOT of ramen noodles.  
  
Terri was currently stuffing her face with the DELICIOUS HEAVENLY FOOD SENT FROM HEAVEN while Jazzy ate a little bit more slowly. only a little but. After the 2 had cleared the whole blanket they sat now with note pads, the microphone, cameras, a V8, and 2 portable cd players.  
  
"Okey now we are gunna go interview SESSHOU-MARU!" Jazzy yelled for no apparent reason. "FLUFFY-SAMA!" Terri yelled out. The 2 laughed in glee.  
  
"Aiight we find ourselves here in the Western Woods looking for its Lord" Jazzy said into the microphone. "Careful Jazzy-chan, if Fluffy-sama sees you he might attack you." Terri said following her with the V8. Jazzy threw herself to a tree (her back to it bakaz she isn't that weird). "Wont he hurt you too?" asked the small human. "Nope! Everyone always ignores the camera girl! Besides I am RANDOM SWORDSGIRL TERRI! KUKUKU!"  
  
By the time Terri stopped laughing Jazzy was already walking away. The hanyou ran to follow her.  
  
"I found him!" Jazzy yelled when she walked into the demon. "What do you want human?" Sesshou-Maru asked with his boring emotional-less face. "We want to..-" Jazzy started. "We want to interview you!" Terri finished. "Oh Sesshou-Maru-sama Rin wants you to get interviewed it makes you special!" Rin said kawaiily tugging on Fluffies kimono thing. (Okey dun blame me I haven't seen any episode past 'Kagome gets kidnapped by Kouga, the Wolf demon!' and so I dunno how Rin talks but that's how it is in fanfics so. dwi aka DEAL WITH IT) Terri coughed "SPED!" then she coughed again.  
  
Sesshou-Maru sighed, "What do you want to know?" "Whats that thing on your shoulder?" Jazzy asked then shoved the microphone in his face. "Its my tail." Sesshou-Maru said shortly. "Why do you dress like a girl? Are you really a girl?" Terri asked quickly. "No I am not a girl.-" For the second time in this chapter Terri cut someone off "Are you a crossdresser then. I mean with the boa and all?" With his eye twitching Sesshou-Maru replied "No I am not a cross dresser and this 'boa' is my tail if you listen to your little human friend. Terri blinked, "Sorry wadya say I wasn't listening.. GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY!" she screamed, you could now see headphones on her blasting what was most likely Good Charlotte.  
  
Jazzy grabbed the microphone back. "Anywayz Whats the next question.. Oh here we go! 'What is your relationship with Rin, is it a SHIP?'" Fluffy looked horrified "Me and Rin, she is like 7 and I am older then 50! No way!" (Sry that was really ooc!) Jazzy smiled gleefully "Even though you're a crossdresser at least your not a hentai. Next question and Last cuz no one said anything for the next dude. 'Why do you kill Jaken then bring him to life? Why not leave him dead?" "Hmmm I really don't know that. You have a point there though.. I think Ill do that next time kukuku." Finally after taking off her headphones Terri made a comment that made sense. "Kukuku dosnt suit you Fluffums."  
  
Sesshou-Marus eyes went red. "What.did.you.call.me?" he said venomously. "Um Fluffums?" Terri asked cowering. "Um look its.. Uh. TETSUIGA!" Terri yelled, when Sesshou-Maru turned back to look at the small hanyou they were already gone. "Darn fall for it every time."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Sorry that was really ooc I didn't have any questions and well ya kno, next chapter I am gunna do SANGOU wai! Send me questions PLZ! Ja, Terri 


End file.
